LaST WoRDS You SaiD
by NaiRiNHa HP
Summary: Continuação de 'Behind blue eyes',onde Mione começa a se sentir mal pela morte do amado e resolve tomar providências quanto a esse fato...


**Last words you said**

**Capítulo 1-O remorso **

Após a morte de Draco Malfoy,Hogwarts ficou em povorosa e Hermione a grande amada de Draco começou a ser o alvo de todas as fofocas do colégio,afinal nunca foi pensado por ninguém que o tão preconceituoso monitor chefe da sonserina poderia amar alguém quanto mais uma pessoa tão diferente dele e tão contrária à tradição da Família Malfoy como Hermione.A cabeça de Hermione latejava,pois sempre foi apaixonada por Draco Malfoy,mas sempre escondeu este fato,pois afinal,era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley e só de pensar no que eles poderiam dizer a ela devido a este fato desencorajou totalmente a garota a contar tal segredo.Agora Mione está com uma profunda depressão que nada nem ninguém conseguia entender ou amenizar.Por ser a monitora chefe da Grifinória,Hermione gozava de privilégios e tinha várias medalhas por bom comportamento,ótimo exemplo para os estudantes além de muitas outras,mas o mais importante eram os

presentes ganhados por Dumbledore:uma penseira como a dele e um vira-tempo como o que a garota usara no terceiro ano para o resgate de Sirius.Ao perceberem a profunda depressão de Mione,todos os professores,inclusive Snape que nunca gostara dela pelo fato de ser uma sangue-ruim passaram a compartilhar de sua dor e a maneirar um pouco no modo de conversarem com ela e também remanejaram os cargos mais exautivos de monitoria para Rony que ainda era monitor juntamente com ela desde o quinto ano.

Os dias passavam lentamente para Hermione.O consolo que a garota tinha era que a formatura estava perto então logo não seria forçada a lembrar de seu amado a todo momento quando passava pelos corredores da Sonserina.

**Capítulo 2 – O pedido **

Duas semanas após a morte de Draco,Mione recebeu um bilhete na hora do café da manhã por Fawkes.O bilhete dizia:

_"Prezada monitora-chefe Hermione Granger,_

_gostaria de poder conversar com a senhorita em meu escritório em exatamente meia hora._

_Obrigado,_

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Hermione ficou muito curiosa com o que o diretor queria falar com ela,afinal sempre se referia a ela como Hermione ou (raramente)Mione,e,desta vez a tratara como _"monitora-chefe Hermione Granger". _Acompanhada por Fawkes,Mione se dirigiu à sala do diretor pensando muitas bobagens como,

_"Será que ele vai me culpar pela morte de Draco?"_

_"Será que ele vai tirar meus méritos porque fiz Draco sofrer?"_

_"Será..."_

E vários e infundados _'serás' _foram questionados até a chegada na sala de Dumbledore,e a cada indagação em voz alta,Fawkes dava um tipo de sorriso(ave sorri?!?)como se dissesse: _"Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto!"_

Ao chegar no escritório,Mione se mostra curiosa para o diretor e este começa a conversa num tom extremamente espontâneo para estar sendo uma conversa sobre o acidente com Draco.O diretor parabeniza a garota por ser a melhor monitora-chefe que Hogwarts jamais teve,deixando Mione muitíssimo corada.

Dumbledore em determinado momento ficou com a voz muito grave e começa a realmente conversar sobre o motivo que o fez chamar Hermione em sua sala.

- Senhorita Hermione,acompanhei muito determinado seu desempenho durante sua estadia aqui tal como os desempenhos de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley e notei que a senhorita é boa em tudo que se pode ser e deste modo gostaria de saber se gostaria de liderar um grupo de prática em qualquer matéria,ganhando o equivalente a um professor iniciante.

Mione ficou em tal estado de choque que a pergunta ficou por um tempo ecoando em sua cabeça sem fazer sentido algum.Ela pediu um pouco de tempo para pensar ao diretor,pois ela sempre quis ser auror juntamente com Harry e Rony.Dumbledore deixou a garota pensar até o último fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Mione passou a semana toda pensando e no Sábado da visita decidiu falar com o diretor que aceitava se tornar

auxiliar em Transfiguração,Herbologia e Feitços.Suas aulas seriam à tarde para quem quisesse aprofundar nestas matérias ou que estivessem com desempenho baixo nas mesmas.Harry e Rony também receberam propostas iguais para Defesa contra as artes das Trevas e instrução de vôo respectivamente,mas ambos decidiram seguir a carreira de auror,então quando Voldemort fosse derrotado eles se juntariam também para o corpo docente de Hogwarts.

As aulas acabaram e a formatura foi a mais especial que o colégio já havia visto.Claro que teve um momento dedicado a Draco Malfoy onde todos procuraram a face de Hermione,que,neste momento entristeceu como se estivesse sentindo uma dor insuportável.O trio de ouro havia ensaiado algo especial para a hora de receber o diploma.Mcgonagall deu um jeito de chamá-los juntos e por último.Quando os três subiram na passarela, disseram um feitiço bem baixinho entre eles e quando receberam o caundo,fogos de artifício não-perigosos explodiram,as becas do tro se transfiguraram em roupas de festa estilo anos 60 e a passarela deu lugar a um palco psicodélico e o grupo _"As Esquisitonas" _começou a tocar.

Os três foram até o meio do salão e começaram a dançar músicas trouxas de Elvis Presley.Dava gosto ver os três dançando.As velas do salão se transformaram em globos multicoloridos e o salão se transformou em boate.Dumbledore ficou totalmente sem fala e Mcgonagall ficou escarlate,mas não havia lógica em punir os garotos.Para a surpresa de todos,eles também transfiguraram suas vestes e foram para a pista de dança. Dumbledore sempre foi apaixonado por costumes trouxas e então foi para o palco e começou a cantar junto.

Os alunos ficaram totalmente espantados,mas logo todos estavam na pista de dança se divertindo e aproveitando ao máximo a festa surpresa.Na cozinha os elfos domésticos trabalhavam muito afinal o banquete seria especial e de repente a música do salão começou a tocar lá também e os elfos dançando tiveream muito mais ânimo para prepara a refeição.Dobby pegou Winky e começou a dançar no meio da cozinha,como se ele soubesse dançar bem demais...

O colégio estava todo em festa e até Snape estava dançando com Madame Hooch trajando uma ridícula blusa havaiana multicolorida,bermudão e chinelos,totalmente diferente do temido professor de Poções.Máquinas fotográficas flutuavam e tiravam fotos freneticamente dando mais um charme à festa:os flashes.

Quando a festa terminou,todos exautos foram para seus dormitórios pegar suas malas,pois duas horas depois o Expresso de Hogwarts sairia para levar todos de volta à Londres.Hermione ia passar as férias com seus pais na França e voltaria no dia anterior ao começo das aulas para poder se preparar para ser monitora.

**Capítulo 3 - Nostalgia **

Quando as aulas começaram,Dumbledore anunciou a todos que Mione era monitora de Feitiços,Herbologia e Transfiguração e que todos que tivessem dificuldades nestas matérias poderiam ir falar com ela.Mione ficou um pouco constrangida de ver tanta gente olhando para si,mas na verdade estava era ansiosa para testar seus conhecimentos.Gina estava no sétimo ano e foi parabenizar a amiga pela surpresa,afinal apenas Harry e Rony sabiam que ela se tornaria monitora.

Durante as aulas matinais Mione ficou livre para poder fazer o que quisesse e então resolveu ir à cabana de Hagrid.Chegando lá não o encontrou,então se lembrou que ele provavelmente estaria em algum lugar da Floresta Proibida alimentando os testrálios que tanto a ajudaram no quinto ano.

Resolveu então andar pelos corredores do castelo para se recordar das coisas que lhe aconteceram ali.Ao passar pelo corredor que da acesso à Sonserina,Mione sentiu tonturas e resolveu ir para seu quarto descansar. Só de passar por lá,Mione já sentia a presença de Draco e isso a fazia passar muito mal

Ao deitar Mione adormeceu e sonhou com Draco.Sonhou que ele estava vivo na torre de astronomia, escrevendo sua carta exatamente no momento em que se referia a ela.Logo depois veio a visão de Draco morto e Mione acordou num susto tremendo.Já passara da hora do almoço e ela teria de correr para encontrar sua sala,pois sua monitoria estava marcada para os próximos vinte minutos e até ela descobrir onde ficava a sala poderia levar algum tempo.

Seguindo as intruções de Dumbledore chegou a uma sala grande,aconchegante,com sua poltrona preferida do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e as mesas dos alunos estavam dispostas a um canto para que ela as arrumasse da maneira que mais a uma virada de varinha as carteiras formaram um círculo,deixando um espaço no meio para que Mione pudesse se locomover entre os alunos e ver seus desempenhos.

Cinco minutos depois,dez alunos do primeiro ano chegaram tímidos e com cara de assustados,pedindo ajuda na parte de Feitiços.Mione riu da cara de vergonha dos garotos ao falarem que não conseguiam fazer suas penas flutuarem.Um garotinho que parecia ter dez anos chamado Phill da Corvinal ficou corado ao falar que sua pena fez um vôo rasante e se espatifou na parede,Outro garoto,Louis,da Sonserina disse com cara de poucos amigos que sua pena pegara fogo.Mione riu lembrando da cara de Simas que também queimou sua pena e sujou sua cara e a de Harry de cinzas.

Louis não gostou da cara de deboche de Mione que teve de lhe explicar porque então que era a melhor amiga de Harry e de Rony e que em seu primeiro ano os garotos a salvaram de um trasgo da montanha usando o Wingardium Leviosa num taco que foi direto na cabeça do bicho.

Os alunos ficaram maravilhados com tal história e passaram a imaginar suas penas como tacos indo em direção aos bichos dos quais mais tinham medo.Oito alunos conseguiram depois de aproximadamente três tentativas cada,mas Leo e Marine da Lufa-Lufa demonstraram especial dificuldade.Mione foi até eles e ensinou-lhes a maneira correta de empunhar a varinha para fazer aquele feitiço.Ao sentirem a segurança de Mione os garotos conseguiram fazer suas penas levitarem alto.

Mione então mandou fazerem sua poltrona levitar.O primeiro a conseguir isso foi Leo e Mione feliz com este avanço liberou os garotos.

Logo a professora mais amada de Hogwarts era a amiga de Harry Potter.Todos os alunos que iam as suas aulas queriam ouvir as histórias de HP e Mione sempre dava um jeito de encaixar as histórias com o conteúdo das dúvidas.

As médias dos alunos que freqüentavam suas monitorias foram excelentes e Dumbledore ficou muito orgulhoso de ter sido ele quem indicou Mmione para assumir o cargo de monitora.Logo Mmione já estava monitorando alunos em todas as matérias,de todos os anos e ganhando como um professor normal.

Mione estava muito feliz com seu sucesso.Nunca imaginara que pudesse ser amada por tanta gente inclusive gente da Sonserina,Certo dia,Mmione estava no lago(era seu dia de folga)e Gina chegou perto dela toda alegrezinha para parabenizá-la .Mione estava muito deprimida e pediu para Gina ir com ele até seu quarto;

precisava desabafar com uma amiga.Ao chegarem no quarto Mione e Gina foram para a cama e Mione começou a chorar no colo de Gina,que começou a fazer carinho na amiga para que esta pudesse entender que podia se abrir com ela.

Mione começou a falar de Draco,de Harry,de suas monitorias,de tudo que a estava enlouquecendo desde a morte de Draco.Gina ficou perplexa ao saber que Mione amava Draco Malfoy.Mione chorou tanto que,sem forças,adormeceu.Gina a colocou cuidadosamente deitada na cama e se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da cama da amiga velando seu sono.

- Como ela já sofreu coitada!Nunca imaginei que ela seria capaz de guardar um segredo deste por tanto tempo... - Gina pensava isso enquanto via a amiga dormir com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e com a respiração tão lenta que nem parecia ser real.

De repente Gina nota um brilho estranho vindo de uma pia muito bonita logo ao lado do armário.Era a penseira que Dumbledore a dera no sexto ano.Imagens variadas giravamEla viu vários momentos felizes que haviam vivido,mas também viu várias vezes a imagem de Draco Malfoy.De repente,Gina viu o sonho que Mione tivera logo no primeiro dia de aula,onde ela viu a cena de Draco escrevedo a carta,Draco morto...

Mione começou a se contorcer estranhamente e a gritar.Gina a despertou e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Mione foi de encontro à penseira e depositou ali seu sonho.Gina viu que no sonho que Mione tivera no momento ela vira Draco Malfoy num jogo de quadribol contra a Corvinal que ele ganhou e todo orgulhoso exibe o pomo de ouro.Logo depois no quarto,Draco escreve uma carta endereçada a Mione todo feliz querendo se declarar,mas não tem coragem de entregar,muito pelo contrário,vai até a biblioteca na área restrita e coloca a carta dentro de um livro de magia negra avançada.Daí veio a visão de Draco morto,ensanguentado.Mione e Gina se entreolharam e foram para a agora fazia parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts,Mione era autorizada a pegar qualquer livro sem precisar dar satisfações à Madame ajuda de Gina,Mione consegui encontrar o livro duas horas depois do sonho.Disse a Madame Pince que precisava de base em Defesa contra as artes das Trevas,mesmo sem precisar justificar nada,e levou o livro consigo.

Mione e Gina foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória(Gina deu a senha à Mulher Gorda que se espantou ao ver Mione)e lá Mione se sentou na poltrona de HP e Gina na do irmão.Ao abrir o livro,várias cartas caíram no chão,todas endereçadas a ela ou que mencionava que queria fugir com ela a qualquer momento mas que faltava coragem para falar com a Grifinoriana.Mione começou a chorar compulsivamente e Gina a abraçou e esperou a garota se acalmar.

Por intermédio de sonhos estranhos em que via Draco fazeendo coisas para Mione antes de morrer,ela descobriu uma gruta no meio da Floresta Proibida que foi transformada em uma espécie de Fã-clube da Hermione Granger.Ao chegar na gruta disse a senha:"mentira" e a gruta se transformou em um lugar grande e aconchegante.Mione ficou escandalizada com a quantidade de fotos,tantas outras cartas,tantos gorros e meias que ela tricotara para libertar os elfos no quinto ano e a quantidade de livros de Magia Negra Avançada.Nos livros,ela viu que Draco queria descobrir um jeito de ficar invisível sem ajuda de capas para poder sseguir a garota sem ser notado.Encontrou finalmente uma penseira onde via Draco deprimido,desolado por um bate boca que tivera com a garota.Mione levou a penseira para seu quarto pois assim teria o amado sempre consigo.

**Capítulo 4 - Viratempo **

Semanas se passaram e Mione a cada dia mais definhava de tristeza.Seus alunos notaram isso e tentaram de todas as maneiras animá-la sem sucesso.Em seu quarto.Mione começou a pensar em Draco e viu seu Viratempo.Sem muito pensar.pegou sua capa da invisibilidade,o viratempo e deu vinte e cinco voltas nele. Coberta pela capa,Mione viu Draco tremendo de fraqueza,de frio,já definhando.Viu que não podia fazer nada,só olhar seu amado morrer.

De repente,Draco cai e Mione instintivamente sai debaixo da capa e coloca Draco em seu colo.Ele ainda estava consciente,mas achou que estava delirando,pois não havia lógica em Mione estar ali.Mione antes de qualquer coisa fez o que sempre teve vontade de fazer.Deu um beijo desesperado em Draco depositando todo o amor,solidão,tristeza e saudade que sentia dele.Quando seus lábios se separaram,Draco ainda teve fôlego de dizer a ela uma coisa que a fez chorar compulsivamente.Mione viu o amanhecer desapontando e não suportou a odor de saber que logo todos entrariam na torre e encontrariam Draco morto.Pegou sua capa e voltou para sua torre no futuro.

Correu para a penseira e depositou lá a lembrança daquele momento.Viu aquela cena mais umas cinco vezes antes de ir para sua cama.Ao se deitar,Mione não conseguiu dormir.Draco não saia de sua cabeça e achou que nunca mais teria paz para dormir.

**Capítulo 5 – Last words you said **

Mione cada dia mais sentia a presença de Draco.Viu que só a Penseira não iria ajudá-la a superar a dor então começou a escrever um çou escrevendo um poema que dizia tudo o que sentia.

_Somewhere in time I know,_

_(Em algum lugar no tempo eu sei)_

_Darling you'll come back to me._

_(Querido você voltará para mim.)_

_Roses will bloom again,_

_(Rosas se abriram novamente,)_

_But Spring feels like eternity._

_(Mas a primavera agora parece a eternidade)_

_In your kiss it wasn't goodbye._

_(Em seu beijo não havia adeus)_

_You are still the reason why._

_(Você é ainda a razão que eu...)_

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_

_(Eu posso ouvir seu suspiro no silêncio do meu quarto)_

_My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_(Meu coração ainda se rende como o sol para a lua)_

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

_(Eu mal posso suportar esta dor,latejando infinitamente)_

_"Love me now forever"_

_("Ame-me agora para sempre")_

_Were the last words you said to me._

_(Foram as últimas palavras que você disse para mim)_

_And when the morning comes,_

_(E quando a manhã chega)_

_My hands still reach out for you._

_(Minhas mãos ainda procuram por você)_

_Some things remain the same,_

_(Algumas coisas parecem as mesmas)_

_There is nothing I can do._

_(Não há nada que eu possa fazer.)_

_I can barely get through the day_

_(Eu mal consigo passar o dia)_

_Ever since you went away._

_(Quando você se ausenta de perto de mim.)_

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_

_(Eu posso ouvir seu suspiro no silêncio do meu quarto)_

_My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_(Meu coração ainda se rende como o sol para a lua)_

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

_(Eu mal posso suportar esta dor,latejando infinitamente)_

_"Love me now forever"_

_("Ame-me agora para sempre")_

_Were the last words you said to me._

_(Foram as últimas palavras que você disse para mim)_

_Heaven help us cross this endless sea_

_(O céu ajuda-nos através este mar infinito)_

_With starlight above to guide you to me._

_(Com estrelas que me guiam até você.)_

_Waves crushing on distant shores,_

_(Ondas quebrando em distantes orlas,)_

_They're calling our names forever more._

_(Estão chamando nossos nomes para todo o sempre.)_

_And I still can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_

_(E eu ainda posso ouvir seu suspiro no silêncio do meu quarto)_

_My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_(Meu coração ainda se rende como o sol para a lua)_

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

_(Eu mal posso suportar esta dor,latejando infinitamente)_

_"Love me now forever"_

_("Ame-me agora para sempre")_

_Were the last words you said to me._

_(Foram as últimas palavras que você disse para mim)_

**Capítulo 5 – A promessa **

Mione pensava todo dia sobre uma maneira de rever Draco.Descobriu que quem se suicida pode virar fantasma se tiver deixado algo a ser feito na vida,como espécie de castigo por ter dado fim a sua vida tão imprudentemente.Mione pensou:

_"É claro que ele deixou de fazer uma coisa na vida dele:Ser feliz comigo!"_

Procurou Nick quase sem cabeça e descobriu onde ficava o lar dos fantasmas em Hogsmeade.Felizmente o fim de semana no vilarejo estava chegando e ela poderia finalmente encontrar seu amado.

Ao chegar no lar,procurou bastante até encontrar Draco em cima de uma árvore sozinho _'pensando na morte'._

Quando Draco viu Mione achou que estava delirando novamente como achou que estava quando estava prestes a morrer,mas quando percebeu que tudo era real desceu da árvore flutuando.

Mione ficou encabulada ao ver Draco,mas como havia sido ela quem o procurou,ela tinha de dar uma justificativa a ele sobre o que fazia ali.

- Draco,preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Sempre te amei...

Um silêncio surreal pairou sobre eles,sendo sendo interrompido somente por um soluço incontrolável de choro de Mione.Draco ficou estupefato com a revelação.Ele morrera em vão,poderia ter sido feliz em vida...

Quando criou coragem Mione disse:

- Não há uma maneira de fazer você voltar a viver?!?

Draco disse:

- Voltar a viver eu não posso,mas existe um modo de me tornar carnal novamente por intermédio de um objeto especial.Mas só quem ama a pessoa que vai receber esse objeto pode fazer a magia desse objeto e essa magia pode custar a vida da pessoa se ela não souber fazer a magia corretamente...Não quero que você morra por minha causa.

Mione com cara de consolo disse:

- Qual é a diferença entre morrer e viver sem você?!?

Draco sorriu e deu instruções a Mione sobre onde encontrar a magia e sobre como fazer o objeto.Mione foi embora após um tempo para sair a procura dos ingredientes necessários para fabricar o objeto e antes de se despedir disse algo que fez Draco dar um sorriso de dar inveja ao sol de tão brilhante que foi.

- Eu vou conseguir,meu amor,eu juro!


End file.
